Scheme For Love
by Dawnwish
Summary: As the title suggests, this story is about a "Scheme For Love" plan, expertly devised by Lavender Shinji, Paul's unmentioned sister who is extremely popular. Lavender would be his temporary girlfriend, which would make Dawn jealous...Ikarishipping.


**I have not been able to keep up and update my stories due to receiving the flu at school. So now I sit at home, miserably, pondering what to write and dreaming up ideas that seem to randomly pop in my head. My writing style also seems to change because I have been reading how to improve my writing skills. -3-**

**Anyways, I got on the computer at 10:30 P.M. on January 21, 2011, and discovered that my fanfic, Special P, had been deleted. I have no way to recover it, and this was all because my sister was infuriated after a fight we got into yesterday.**

**However, Special P _will_ reappear later on. I plan to do two stories at a time- an edit of Battle Of Eclipse, which seems to have size issues (I got a new computer that has a giant monitor that kills all the words and eliminates them from the page, causing unnecessary spaces) and will be replaced later with a more updated version, and this story: Scheme For Love. I'm sorry for the long wait and inconveniences.

* * *

**

***.~.* Scheme For Love *.~.***

**Chapter One

* * *

**

Paul Shinji had never been proud of his hyper, elegant, mysterious, and absolutely gorgeous sister. For this reason, he never mentioned her, never brought up her existance, and refused to speak about her. She reminded him exactly of his crush on that obnoxious, spoiled brat, that should have _never _happened in the first place.

But never, _ever_, in his life, would Paul Shinji think that he would rely on her for his personal relationship issues that he seemed to be having.

When Lavender Shinji heard of these problems, she immediately rushed over from the Kanto region and proceeded to assist him. She was always impatient and demanding- requiring that he got straight to the point. Therefore, his stories were often short and choppy, resulting in a misinterpretation between the two.

Lavender interpreted Paul's feeling as 'young love', but Paul interpreted it as being hated.

Dawn Berlitz was sweet, cute, and pretty. She hung out with her three friends and was incredibly popular. She hated bullies and mean people, who treated people as if they were trash, abused their ability, and hated the entire world. In Dawn's terms, this was how she saw Paul.

On the other hand, Dawn admired a boy named Barry, who was also aiming to be a top-class trainer. Unlike Paul, he was perfect, kind, sweet, and caring. Barry cared about people and their actions and always tried to help them. To her, he was a hero.

"Gosh," Lavender gushed, looking at a picture of Barry in her yearbook. "You're against _him_? You wouldn't even _survive _in the social world against someone as attractive as that. If I wasn't your sister, I would tell you to just give up. You have no chance."

Paul frowned and looked at her bitterly. He opened his mouth hesitatingly, then motioned her to continue.

"Now," Lavender continued. "Since _I'm _here, we have quite a few selections for our plan."

"Plan?" Paul echoed, feeling dramatically irritated. "We don't need a plan. I just need _you _to separate Barry from Dawn."

"Aww," Lavender whined. "That's no fair at _all._ Since I'm your older sister, even by five months, you should listen to me. At least _I _have a social life. But look at _you_, Paul! You have that bitter frown- and that's _definitely _not attractive to girls. You should-,"

"Fine!" Paul roared, annoyed. He crossed his arms, frowned, and stepped back a little. "Fine, we'll make a plan. But, it will _not _be anything too dramatic,"

"A plan from nothing to not too dramatic..." Lavender said, obviously in thought. Her black eyes danced with mischief.

Paul waited disdainfully before Lavender released her list. She had grabbed a paper and had furiously scribbled on it. Paul _knew _that the options would be incredibly ridiculous. He started to question his motives and _why _he had called his sister from Kanto to disrupt his peace.

"I'm done," She announced, holding a small slip of paper in the air. Several possibilities had been crossed out, leaving only one choice on the list:

_Plan 5) Known as the "Scheme For Love", it is a new, unbeatable plan that will insure success of relationships. With an absolutely gorgeous girlfriend, who has sparkling black eyes, lavender hair with black streaks curled in modern day style, and her popularity on her side, she will turn her loser boyfriend into someone who deserves to be recognized. _

At first, Paul was astonished because he couldn't determine the meaning of his sister's plan. He studied the slip more accurately, her appearance sharpening to him. Lavender had _sparkling black eyes, lavender hair with black streaks curled in modern day style, and was extremely popular._ He wasn't surprised at all when she had wrote a full description of _herself _in his plan.

Paul rolled his eyes and considered the meaning. He found his eyes looking back to the first part of the note, where the words linked together, in her neat penmanship. _With an absolutely gorgeous girlfriend_, he noticed, was directly after the description of his sister. He looked up, finding a smug Lavender, looking at a small mirror.

"Oh, don't worry. We're _about _the same age. I have the perfect cover story for you, anyways. First, you _must _learn how to smile. Or at least, redo your hair, or something." She said, shuddering. "But, somehow, I can't imagine _you_ with black streaks. I mean, then you would look like you _want _to be me."

"I am not getting any change to my appearance," Paul replied angrily. "Nothing, not hair, emotion-,"

"You're just saying you don't want your girlfriend, right? I mean, true love means to do _anything _for her. You will stop at nothing to prove yourself worthy and to gain her respect. All girls want someone brave, loyal, kind, and true. So, _smile_," She commanded.

Uncomfortably, Paul forced himself to smile, and the afternoon resumed, peace was conquered by chaos, and the desire of love in the air.

* * *

**Gahh, I'm done. ^^**

**I'm recycling one of my really old ideas into something new and interesting (And some of you know what the original version was :3). The next update will be soon, I promise. Reviews are appreciated! Thank chu :3**

***~DawnWish~*  
**


End file.
